


These Nights

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Invited to a Halloween party, Hakuno Kishinami meets someone very familiar.





	These Nights

Her friends convinced her to come to this boujee party.

“It’ll be fun.” Rin said.

“You need to leave your house more.” Rani told her. “It’s Halloween after all.”

Right. 

Easy for them to say.

When the only reason they’re even able to go to this party is because Rani works for the owner of this mansion, as his fashion designer.

At least getting her caretaker to buy her an outfit wasn’t hard. He was thrilled to get her out of the house for a little while.

“_Kiritsugu, I need an outfit for a Halloween party.” _

It only took a little explaining that she was going out with friends, for him to agree.

Rani explained that it was a masquerade party.

With a little online research, she settled for a white Kitsune mask.

“I have to say Rin, that mask fits you.” Hakuno tells Rin with a small smile her face.

Her friend pushes her golden laden with ruby rhinestones up to her face more. “Of course! My choice is clothing is elegant like myself! You on the other hand…”

“Are simple.” Rani finishes Rin’s sentence.

Frowning a bit, Hakuno Kishinami retorts. “I think it’s cute!”

“Very Japanese.” Rin scoffs.

“Are you trying to say something?!”

“Not at all.” Rin smiles slightly. “It fits you Kishinami.”

Hakuno sighs, frustrated. Leave it to Rin Tohsaka to shove her family’s wealth in her face.

“Why aren’t you wearing a mask, Rani?”

“Didn’t feel like it.” Rani says simply, shrugging.

“Won’t your boss get mad?”

“…Not really.” Rani admits. “To be quite honest, I’m about to leave.”

Leave? They just got here!

“Why?” Hakuno asks confused.

“No one here apart from you two seem interesting. Besides, Rin is already talking a guy up.”

That fast?! Hakuno turns around, only to find Rin standing nearby chatting up a man with long blue hair, smiling and laughing.

“Rani we can still-“

…And now Rani disappeared on her.

All of that talk of them going to party together, and then they just disappear that quickly!

Sighing, Hakuno looks around at the venue.

Too many people.

She glances back at Rani who is still preoccupied by her new interest.

Maybe she can just take a look around really quick, and then sneak out.

Kiritsugu won’t mind if she comes home early….right?

Ducking through the crowd, she realizes this was a mistake. A very big mistake.

She can’t even see Rin anymore!

Gods, why did she listen to those two girls?! She should have just stayed home! She could be reading, studying magic, watching dramas!

Instead, she’s basically on her own in this mansion with nobody that she knows!

“You seem lost.” A deep, but mocking voice teases.

Turning around her heart almost stops beating.

Mesmerizing red eyes. Like the rubies on her friends’ mask.

Blond hair like gold.

More importantly, he’s not wearing a mask either.

Swallowing, Hakuno tells the beautiful man. “I-I lost my friend.”

“Oh? What does she look like?”

A slight pain hits her head. The more that she looks at him, the more he reminds her of someone.

She can’t place who exactly though.

“What? Are you so stricken by me, that you cannot respond?”

“No!” Hakuno quickly replies. “Her hair is black, and she’s wearing a gold mask, with rubies on it.”

The man halfway looks through the crowd. “I do not see her. Perhaps she has already found someone to talk with?”

He’s not wrong there but…

“Come, I will allow you to spend time with me.” The blondie offers.

“I’d rather find my friend.”

….Is it just her imagination, or is he pouting?

“I am the one hosting this party. You are in my home, the least you could do is humor me for a moment.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Gilgamesh. And yours?”

“Hakuno.”

Gilgamesh. What a strange name. He’s obviously not Japanese, that’s for sure.

“Well Hakuno, it seems your friend has ditched you.” Gilgamesh says honestly. “I am your best shot at finding your way around here. Come, I will get us drinks.”

…Despite everything in her body telling her to turn around, she follows Gilgamesh.

If only to figure out who in the hell he reminds her of.

Instead of staying where most of the party goers are, she is surprised to find herself upstairs, in a secluded area.

“Do you like wine?” Gilgamesh asks, “I brought us both a glass.” He tells her, handing her a glass of red wine.

“Thank you.” Hakuno simply replies, taking a sip of the alcohol. The taste of licorice coats her tongue.

“Is it quite good, isn’t it?” To which Hakuno nods.

“Why aren’t you wearing a mask?” Hakuno asks, as Gilgamesh takes a seat next to her on the couch.

“And hide my face?” Gilgamesh scoffs, “I would like to see your face however. What are you even wearing?”

She swears if one more person insults her mask tonight…

“You aren’t from Japan, are you?”

“How could you tell?” Gilgamesh smirks leaning back. 

“Then you wouldn’t know. Kitsune are foxes in Japanese folklore. In our culture, Kitsune are intelligent animals, and some have the ability to shift into humans.”

“Ah, then you could be this “Kitsune” yourself, no?” Gilgamesh questions, reaching for her mask.

“Besides, it is unfair for you to see my face, when I cannot see yours.”

Hakuno sighs, she honestly more upset that it seems she just wasted money on this mask.

“But-“

Before she can protest his hands are reaching behind her head, his face leans in close.

…And her heart rate increases.

Now that she thinks about it, she has seen a man vaguely familiar, in her _dreams. _

Dreams are just that though, dreams.

Dreams aren’t meant to have an effect on the real world, and yet…

This man is sitting in front of her, extremely close to her.

“And the big reveal!~” Gilgamesh says, obviously excited as he carefully removes her mask.

Her brown eyes blink up at him. Compared to him, she’s very boring. Not anything special at all.

“Plain.” Gilgamesh comments, his eyes inspecting every inch of her face. “I don’t hate it.” His right-hand rests on her cheek.

“You’re anything but plain.” Hakuno finds herself saying.

“Obviously. Compared to the mongrels occupying my house, I am the only being worth your attention.”

And he’s arrogant.

What a catch.

“Why invite them here then?”

Gilgamesh finishes off his glass of wine. “It’s just something to do. Something to cure boredom. Nothing more.”

Boredom? Well, when you’re rich she supposes that one would be bored sometimes.

“Little did I know I would find the demon that has been plaguing my dreams.”

“Excuse me?”

Dreams? Has he been dreaming of her too?

…This is too strange. He’s just messing with her to get a reaction.

“You felt it, too didn’t you? As soon as you laid eyes on me, you knew exactly who I was.”

That pain in her head is back.

_A demi-god, proudly sits nude in her room. _

_….What did she just get herself into? _

_“So, what will you do? There is one available Servant here, but. If you aim for the summit, you may take my hand. Now is the time to sacrifice those command seals.” _

_With no hesitation, she sacrifices her command seals, muttering small vow as she does so. Small vows to him, extremely meaningful to her._

_As she looks out at the bright lights of the new city. According to her Servant, they’re 1,500 light years away from Earth. _

_“There’s one thing you’re lacking. I thought I would tell you.” The Servant says nonchalantly resting, his arm on the top of her head, his red markings shining the city lights. _

_“The joy of seeing something new.” He said, as he takes her hand leading her to the edge of the 600-meter drop. _

_“Now, shall we leap into our new journey?” They lock eyes for a moment, before her Servant jumps, taking her with him. _

“Gilgamesh.” She utters.

“Hm?” Those snake eyes, refusing to break contact with her own.

“Tell me something only I would know then. If what you say is one-hundred percent true.”

For once, Gilgamesh looks like he’s in deep thought.

For half of a second.

“I swear on this seal to acknowledge, respect, and if necessary, oppose each other’s convictions.”

Her eyes widen.

Those are the exact words she heard in her dream.

“Y-You…”

He brings his face close to hers once more. He gives her that trademark smirk of his, that causes Hakuno to glare at the demon of a man.

“It is just as I thought then…” Gilgamesh begins, “My memories are somewhat hazy as well. My theory is that the Grail might have something to do with that.”

Grail?

The hell is a grail?

“Ah, judging by the look on your face you have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

The demon squeezes her cheek before continuing.

“Well, we can talk about that later. You never did answer me, are you satisfied by my response? You said those exact words in my dreams, how about you? What do you dream of?”

“You’re being awfully poetic, when there’s a party downstairs.” Hakuno tries to change the subject.

“This is much more interesting don’t you think? You could have left my presence by now, but yet you did not.”

…He has a point. It’s not like he’s trapped her here.

“Well? What does Hakuno dream of?”

She’s going to regret this isn’t she? He’ll just keep asking the same question in different variations, until she answers. He’s one of _those _types. The type that once they’re interested in you, they’ll text you twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

“I-I’m trying to think of how to word this…” Hakuno mummers. “I dream that we’re in a school building, we’re talking, and then the next thing I see is us overlooking a city.”

“And then we jump.” Gilgamesh finishes.

“Yes. I just find it strange that we’re sharing the same dreams….”

She’s never been one for soulmates or whatever, that’s more her friend Sakura Matou’s speed.

This seems too uncanny for him to be lying. This whole situation is like something out of a comic book, or a T.V drama.

“There have been more strange things in the world that simply sharing dreams with another person.”

She somehow highly doubts that. Maybe in whatever part of the world he’s from, but not in Japan. Not in Fuyuki city.

“There is one minor difference in our dreams.” Gilgamesh says, catching her attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Shall I show you?”

Instead of waiting for an answer, he presses his lips to her own.

The whole world stops. Her brain halts all thinking.

The wine glass in her hand falls to the floor. 

As if programmed to do so, her lips move against his. Her hands resting on his shoulder, his own hand removing the hair tie from her hair, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders.

Her hands trail downwards, helping him out of his suit jacket, his tongue exploring her mouth, eliciting a slight moan against his lips.

To her surprise her pulls back first, his eyes studying her expression.

“As fun as it would be to simply take you on this couch, there are much better places to this in.”

He takes her by the hand, leading her away.

As he opens a door, Hakuno nearly stops, upon taking a peak inside.

Gold décor everywhere. Furs strewn across the room. Expensive clothing on the bed, wine bottles thrown here and there.

“U-Um…” Hakuno meets his red eyes. “Are you sure you want my poor to rub off in here…?”

Laughing, Gilgamesh grabs her hand, pulling her inside, shutting the door behind them.

His lips are hers again, this time more, hungry, a hint of desperation in his kisses.

Before too long, she finds her back against the silk sheets.

She hears something hit the wall. She assumes that it’s the clothing that was once on his bed.

Her shoes hit the floor yet. Gilgamesh mutters something about her shoes being annoying to take off.

His lips trails kisses down to her neck, his teeth grazing her, sending shivers through her body.

Her hands reach up to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

As if in return, his hand reaches behind her, unzipping her dress.

Her body tenses up at that act. “W-Wait..”

“Hm? Do you not like this?” Gilgamesh asks, a confused expression apparent on his face. “You have goosebumps on your arms, you know.” 

She brings her arm up to her face, sure enough, there _is _goosebumps present.

“I-It’s not that I don’t like it…” Hakuno confesses, heat rising to her cheeks. “It’s just..”

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Gilgamesh questions, using both hands to wiggle her body out of her dress.

“Gil!” Hakuno exclaims.

“There. It’s that easy.” Gilgamesh waves away her worries, his eyes looking over her nearly naked body.

Hakuno swallows, truthfully, she’s nervous.

How in the world can he be so confident?

“Hakuno, would you like to see my body?”

“W-What?”

“You heard me. I believe this will be easier for you, if you undress me.”

Hakuno’s eyes drift down to his half-unbuttoned shirt.

She can’t deny that she _is _curious.

“Okay.” It doesn’t hurt to try after all.

She kisses the man above her gently, as she finishes ridding him of his shirt, her hands feeling the softness of his skin, her fingertips tracing his crimson tattoos.

“Don’t tease me Hakuno.” Gilgamesh whispers in her ear, forcing her hands lower.

“What happened to making this easier?” Hakuno asks, stopping at his belt.

“I am getting impatient.”

She’ll have to work on that with him later, for now, she loosens his belt, helping him out of his pants.

Pressing quick kisses to his chest, her hand reaches for the band of his underwear, only to feel naked skin in place of the fabric.

Of course, he didn’t wear underwear.

She manages to catch a glimpse of his member before she’s pushed back onto the sheets again.

One hand holds her hands above her head, the other quickly unclasps her bra, discarding the annoying thing.

Fast.

This is all happening so fast.

He’s telling her that her breasts are too big one second, only to latch himself onto them in the same breath.

Biting her lip to hold back a moan, she can vaguely taste blood. Her own.

Her breath quickens even more, as his hand slips underneath her panties, finding _something _that causes her to be unable to her hold back her moans any longer.

“Do you know how wet you are, Master?” He asks, bringing her hand to feel her own wetness.

Her heart beats like a drum. What did he just call her?! Why is that one simple world affecting her so much?

Before she can get a chance to ask, his working two fingers into her, forcing her hand to rest on top of his own.

“G-Gilgamesh…” Hakuno breathes out.

“You are so tight around my fingers Hakuno.” He whispers, his lips meeting her own quickly.

Building.

Something is building inside her.

“I…I think I’m going to.”

“Come for me Master.” Gilgamesh orders. “Come around my fingers.”

Using her now freed hand, she grips his shoulder tightly, crying out his name as her climax overtakes her.

Coming down from her high, she opens her brown eyes, finding Gilgamesh lining himself up.

“I will be gentle.” He promises. “Besides, you do not want to stop. Even if you say yes, your body is telling me another story.”

Breathless, she intertwines her fingers with Gilgamesh’s, as he slowly works his way inside, causing Hakuno wince just a bit.

“Shall I move?”

He’s so calm.

How can he be so calm?! She’s anything but!

The slight pain she felt, is gone as quickly at it came.

“I-I think I’m alright now.”

That was all the cue he needed. He rolls his hips in an unsteady rhythm.

“Truly, you are the best of the women I’ve had Hakuno.” He tells her, before his hands explore her body, stopping at her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze.

“Gil..” She calls that name again.

This isn’t enough.

No, not at all. Surly he can do better than this.

“Faster.”

“Oh?”

“Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely Master…” He moves faster, her moans louder, their lips on each other’s bodies.

That feeling from earlier is back, this time much quicker than the last.

She manages to catch a glimpse of sweat trailing down his forehead. He’s approaching his limit too it seems.

“G-Gilgamesh.” She calls, “Call me that again.”

A small smirk. “Oh, so you do like it when I call you “Master?”

Deeply blushing, she can’t deny that it does illicit….some type of emotion from her.

“Come with me Master, come around my cock. Only I can feel this, only I can make you feel this way.”

Gripping his shoulders tightly, another high hits her, as warmth fills her body, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

A few moments later he’s falling off of her, taking her with him.

“Where do you live? Who do you live with? I must meet with your parents, tell them that you are living with me in the coming days.”

…Excuse her? She couldn’t have possibly have heard that right.

“U-Um what?”

“Or at least, I must send you home with some better clothing. I think you would wear Gucci quite nicely.”

Gucci? The hell?

“I’ve never heard of that before.” Hakuno admits, cuddling closer to Gilgamesh as he pulls a blanket over their bodies.

“…You’re kidding.” Shaking his head, he closes his eyes. “It seems we have a lot of work to do.”

“A lot of work to do,” is a complete understatement.

She’ll have to bring this guy back down to earth a bit.

A task she’s more than up to.

“Goodnight Gil.”


End file.
